disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Car Trouble (Big City Greens)
"Car Trouble" is second segment of the thirty-first episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis When Bill trades his pickup truck in for a cutting-edge electric car, he gets more than he bargained for. Plot Bill reveals that he is starting Green Family Farm Vegetable Delivery much to the joy of the rest of the family. However, the only vehicle they have is the Kludge which is starting to break down on them. Nevertheless, the family takes it to deliver their vegetables only to be met with disappointment in how much it has fallen apart as well as angry drivers. They arrive at their destination: Big Tech which produces the latest in technology. They meet their customer, the CEO Gwendolyn Zapp who is highly eccentric. She notices the Kludge and desires to take it off of them in exchange, she will give them her latest car, the Vrüm, which is voice activated. After some hesitation, as well as the support of the family, Bill gives his car up for the Vrüm. The Greens like the new car, which thanks to Cricket is officially named Dr. Bubblebutt, and begin to take advantage of its many functionalities: Cricket, which the car views as a baby, is fed cookies and milk, Tilly tries all the seat functions, Gramma Alice gets a massage while Bill has trouble adjusting to the new vehicle. Dr. Bubblebutt manages to get them out of various scrapes and gets them to their delivery on time despite some trouble along the way. The Greens however begin to miss the simplicity of the Kludge and Dr. Bubblebutt analyzes what Bill wants which is the return to his old trusty vehicle as he thinks that Dr. Bubblebutt is "too perfect" for them. Bill discovers, to his horror, that Gwendolyn is headed to her vacation spot on Mars and wants to bring the Kludge with her. The Greens race back with Dr. Bubblebutt once again offering her services to help them. They manage to reach the Kludge, but Cricket, Tilly and Alice get stuck in it as it is about to take off. Dr. Bubblebutt helps Bill get onto the Kludge and cuts it loose as the Greens land back in their front yard while Dr. Bubblebutt heads to Mars with Gwendolyn; bidding the Greens farewell. The Greens praise the return of the Kludge with the truck supposedly answering "I love you, too" though Bill reveals that it was just the oil leaking. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Cheri Oteri as Gwendolyn Zapp Trivia * Big Tech's building design is clearly modeled after Spaceship Earth and Test Track from Disney World. * Even though it is established that the Kludge is mighty durable, this episode shows that it can indeed break down due to constant use. * Bill reveals that he has had the truck since he was a young man. External links * Car Trouble on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes